High temperature carbonization is generally employed in existing technology to prepare from polymers carbon materials in various forms. The crystallization process and crystal morphology of polymers have been studied for several decades. However, no final conclusion has yet been reached. Moreover, instability of the polymer crystallization under the conditions of stress or temperatures brings numerous difficulties for the research on the polymer crystallization. The final morphology of existing carbon materials prepared is relevant to the initial morphology of the materials, and the insufficient stability of polymers brings a great difficulty for the research on the polymer crystallization.